Second Ethiopian Empire
The Second Ethiopian Empire, officially the Second Empire of Ethiopia, or just the Ethiopian Empire or Ethiopia, is a monarchy in Africa. History Ethiopia had an empire at about 1270 CE and lasted until 1974, when the ruling dynasty was overthrown by the Derg, a military junta. Ethiopia was then ruled by the socialists, communists, transitional governments, and finally the Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia. Ethiopia was the one of only two African countries not colonized, and even defeated the Italians twice. However, many people in Ethiopia were sick of having had droughts, economic decline, famine, increasing reliance on foreign aid, corruption, mismanagement, after-effects of Derg policies, and internal conflict. Despite some recent economic growth and rising quality of living, people wanted it faster. A group formed in Ethiopia for reestablishing the Ethiopian Empire. They named themselves the New Monarchist Party of Ethiopia (or NMPE for short). On June 12 of 2012, the president and prime minister of Ethiopia were killed by a group of people from the NMPE. The New Monarchist Party seized control of the government in a coup, and changed Ethiopia into a monarchy, establishing the Second Empire of Ethiopia. They started training the military more and recruiting more people into the military, however, they also started working on problems Ethiopia had been facing. The public was shocked about this, but people actually liked the new government. Ethiopia's development and economy started to increase rapidly too. Ethiopia was gaining dominance in east Africa, and its military was getting very strong. The Second Ethiopian Empire started talks with the president of Djibouti, and began investing a ton into the country. Ethiopia sent them aid and exported many goods to them, increasing their relationship. Later on, Ethiopia proposed to unite the two countries. Djibouti had become very dependent on Ethiopia, and was losing hope in Somalia ever regaining power, and decided to sign the papers. The Second Ethiopian Empire annexed Djibouti on October 23, 2012. Djibouti gave Ethiopia a coastline, and the opportunity to start a navy. Djibouti City became an important port. Eritrea–Ethiopia relations had been hostile ever since the Eritrean-Ethiopian War from May 1998 to June 2000, where Eritrea broke international law and triggered a war by invading Ethiopia. By the end of the war, Ethiopia held all of the disputed territory and had advanced into Eritrea. A peace treaty was fully implemented in 2000 to end the war. Relations between the two had become increasingly strained when multiple terrorist attacks happened along the border of Eritrea and Ethiopia in February 2013. Ethiopia had enough by now, and decided to declare war on Eritrea on February 24, starting the Second Eritrean–Ethiopian War. Ethiopian forces invaded Eritrea all along the border in a few days. The Eritrean city of Mendefera was captured quickly. Troops in the east by Djibouti captured Asseb. The Ethiopians quickly proved to have had the better weapons and army. Ethiopia occupied Barentu, and was now moving towards the capital, Asmara. Ethiopian troops defeated the Eritreans in the Battle of Asmara, and Eritrea surrendered. The Treaty of Asmara was signed on March 9, 2013, and all of Eritrea was annexed into the Second Ethiopian Empire. Ethiopia continued to work to develop the country and improve the lives of people in conquered Eritrea. Meanwhile, Somalia had been in a civil war since the Barre government was overthrown in 1991. Various armed factions began competing for influence in the power vacuum and turmoil that followed. The Second Ethiopian Empire saw this anarchy as a chance for expansion, and decided to invade Somalia. Ethiopia allied itself with the self-declared state of Somaliland, and together invaded Somalia along the disputed Ogaden border. Somaliland took over the disputed area between them and Puntland. Ethiopia had also been fighting Islamic groups around Somalia. Ethiopian troops launched an offensive towards the Somalian capital, Mogadishu. With the help of some Somalilander troops and reinforcements, Ethiopia captured the capital city, and the government of Somalia soon surrendered. On July 5, 2017, the Treaty of Mogadishu was signed. The Second Ethiopian Empire annexed Somaliland and Puntland, and the rest of Somalia became a client state. Ethiopia helped destroy lasting Islamic groups like Al-Qaeda, Al-Shabaab, and ISIL in Somalia. The war in Somalia was risky, but Ethiopia had come out on top. Places across Somaliland and Puntland were rebuilt and recovered from the Ethiopian-Somali War, and the Somali Civil War. Quality of life increased rapidly, and Hargeisa already grew a ton. Ethiopia also now controlled the whole Horn of Africa. Yemen was right above the Second Ethiopian Empire, and had also been in a civil war since 2015. Ethiopia hated to have another neighbor like this, and liked to control both sides of the Bab-el-Mandeb Strait, as well as the Socotra archipelago. When an offer to cede Socotra to Ethiopia was refused by Yemen, the Second Ethiopian Empire declared war on September 11, 2017. Many ships sailed across the Bab-el-Mandeb Strait and let out Ethiopian troops onto Yemeni soil. Much of the southwest coast of Yemen was quickly conquered, and Taiz was captured. An offensive to capture the Socotra archipelago was launched, and Socotra was captured by Ethiopians. By December, almost all of Yemen's coast with the Red Sea was occupied. Ethiopian troops continued to push inwards into Yemen, capturing Ibb and Al-Hudaydah. A small Yemeni force attempted landing in Bosaso, Ethiopian Somaliland, but it was defeated. Eventually, Ethiopian forces conquered Aden and Dhamar, and started to move towards Sana'a. Ethiopian reinforcements and supplies came in, and the offensive into Sana'a was launched. Sana'a was captured by the Second Ethiopian Empire, and the Ethiopians asserted dominance over western Yemen as more Yemeni troops surrendered. Much of eastern Yemen was uncontrolled, however, and insurgency lasted until June 7, 2018, when the Treaty of Sana'a was signed. The Second Ethiopian Empire annexed all of Yemen. Like in Somalia, Ethiopia fought the last few Islamic groups hiding in Yemen after. The Second Ethiopian Empire worked to not have a ton of bad relations after its conquests, and worked to recover Yemen from its civil war. Ethiopia's economy grew significantly now that it wasn't at war with anyone, and so did its population. The client state of Somalia also recovered a bit, but never grew a whole ton. Addis Ababa's population reached 4 million in 2019, and tourism across Ethiopia grew a ton too. Demographics Languages The official languages of the Second Ethiopian Empire are Amharic, Arabic, Somali, and English. The Ethiopian Empire recognizes 25 minority languages; the most used are Oromo, French, Afar, and Tigrinya. Currency The Ethiopian birr is the official currency of the Second Ethiopian Empire, and has been put into circulation in all of Ethiopia's conquered land. However, some regional currencies remain in parts of Eritrea, Yemen, Somaliland, and Puntland. The Somali shilling is still the official currency of the Somali client state. The Ethiopian birr is gaining significance in the global market. Ethnic groups The largest ethnic groups in the Second Ethiopian Empire are Oromo, Amhara, Tigrayans, Somali, Arabs, and Afar peoples. Religion Originally in Ethiopia, 43.5% of people were Ethiopian Orthodox, 33.9% were Muslim, 18.6% were Protestant, 2.6% believed in traditional faiths. Most people in Somalia, Djibouti, and Yemen are Muslim, bringing up the Muslim percentage in Ethiopia. Flag The Second Ethiopian Empire reverted to the flag and coat of arms of the original Ethiopian Empire after they had taken over Ethiopia. Relationships Friends * Kenya - We are good friends and trading partners * Egypt - We are the two oldest independent states in Africa and have good relations. * Saudi Arabia - Trades oil with me and helped me take over Yemen. * United Kingdom - We are both monarchies and you helped liberate me from Fascist Italy. * Sudan * South Sudan * Uganda * Tanzania Enemies * Italy - Occupied me in WW2, and annexed me into Italian East Africa. I was liberated from you, and during the Scramble for Africa, I DEFEATED YOU! You were also Europe's soft underbelly in WW2! * UN - I don't care what you think about me invading countries and being great again! Category:RedLightningStrike Category:Africa Category:Monarchy Category:Empire Category:Eastern Africa